An Unknown Classification
by premierexecutor
Summary: The crew of the Starship Enterprise come across a humanoid race of aliens known as Zentennolists. What awaits them in this adventure? Number 1 of my StarTrek: The Next Generation series of fanfics.
1. An Unclassified Ship

Chapter 1: An Unclassified Ship

Stardate: 66034.1 (Fri., 01/13/2389, 10:42:57)

"Commander Riker, how's the ship looking?" Picard asks turning to his second in command.

Commander Riker faces Picard and flashes his blue eyes. "Warp drive stable, not reporting any anomalies with the engines either. Everything is at one hundred percent, sir."

"Sir, I'm reading a ship on a collision course with us. It's going at a speed of Warp 9.76." Data states, his eyes never leaving the ship scanner screen.

Captain Picard flashes his brown eyes as he speaks. "Lt. Worf, what classification does it have?"

Lt. Worf scans the screen and turns to Picard. "It's of unknown classification, sir. The ship will collide with us in ten hours."

"Try hailing them."

Lt. Worf faces Captain Picard a moment later. " Hailing failed, no response from the ship."

"Raise the frequency and try again."

"Yes, sir, raising the frequency now."

Straightaway the image of a chocolate skinned man clad blue as the sea grins at them.

"En voros Deos, I am Anthony Centriany, leader of the Zentennolist Empire. To whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

Captain Picard and his crew gape at the humanoid alien facing them. Golden eyes flash at them, noticing their fear and awe at his features. Picard shakes himself out of the man's features as he speaks.

"I am Captain Picard of the starship Enterprise. Your ship is, as we speak, on a collision course with ours in ten hours. I would ask that you adjust your course so that lives aren't any longer at risk."

"Very well, I am adjusting course now and my ship will be alongside yours in ten minutes."

"Wait, how can you..."

Picard's voice fades as Anthony's face vanishes, replaced by a golden diamond shaped vessel tearing a hole in the void of space, a blue light encompassing it. When the light fades, the ship is resting off the starboard side of the Enterprise.

Anthony's face reappears on the view-screen. "Permission to board, Captain Picard?"

Picard nods. "Permission granted, will you being using our transporter?"

Anthony's eyes flash red and return to their golden hue as he utters his response. " No, I have my own methods, Captain."

The man's face vanishes and a white light winks into existence in front of the bridge. The light glows as a rainbow as Anthony and a child, clad red as blood, form from it. At a second glance, the crew spots space black blades protruding from their backs and diamond shaped guns enveloping their right hands.

Lt. Worf straightaway pulls out his phaser and aims at the duo. Anthony and his son raise their hands above their heads whilst their guns vanish into their holsters with a puff of green smoke.

"We come in peace, Captain, it is just protocol that we have weapons on us. We mean you no harm."

Picard nods as he turns to his Klingon lieutenant.

"Stow your weapon, Lt. Worf."

Anthony smirks as the Klingon warrior stows the triangular weapon.

He turns to Picard and extends his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain. I am Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany and this," he kneels down to the lavender eyed child next to him and ruffles his hair. "is my son, Kilo Centriany."

Kilo beams up at the Klingon warrior as he runs over to him, taking in his features. Lt. Worf stiffens straightaway once the child is in his personal space.

"Wow, you're so interesting! I've never seen a Klingon before. Wow, your forehead is like a plethora of water ripples!"

Anthony chuckles as he pulls his son into a firm embrace, saving the Klingon lieutenant from the boy's "space invasion". Lt. Worf relaxes straightaway and nods at Anthony as he releases his son. Kilo stands beside his father, awestruck at their situation.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Worf, my son can get very excited sometimes."

Worf nods as he turns to Captain Picard.

"Kaiser Centriany, I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise. We belong to the United Federation of Planets."

Anthony regards Picard with acceptance as the man speaks again.

"If I may, Kaiser, what is your purpose here? Is your homeworld not far from here?"

Kilo nods. "Yes sir, Captain Picard, the Imperial Holy City of Infinite Sacrifice is a few light weeks from our current position."

The Zentennolist leader face palms, he didn't want these humans to know of their homeworld. Picard, sensing Anthony's worry, speaks, "Kaiser Centriany, we aren't warlike. Our purpose is to explore strange new worlds, and to boldly go where no one has gone before."

He sighs and nods. "Praise be to the Most High we managed to stumble onto a ship that wasn't hostile. We weren't so lucky last time."

"What do you mean, Kaiser?"

Anthony lowers his hand from his face and trains his eyes on Picard. "My son and I had just finished a training exercise on the planet Koraela. While a small fleet of three ships of ours were leaving the system, we came under attack by a group of aliens known as Romulans. We attempted to negotiate with them, but they opened fire on our fleet. We managed to destroy their small group of six ships, but we lost two ships in the battle. With the ship that you found us on, the damage was contained to rear sector: the kitchen area, living quarters, and some of our weapon systems. My son and I had to disconnect the rear sector from the ship and leave to deal a final blow to the Romulan fleet by hand."

"By hand, what do you mean?" Picard asks, confusion decorating his face.

"I mean what I said, we damaged the ships considerably, then boarded the two remaining vessels and killed all the crew. With the remaining ships unmanned, we shadowspaced them to the homeworld for study."

Picard chuckles as he nods, having processed the information Anthony has just given him. "I believe you two and Lt. Worf will get along just fine. The Klingon Empire is well versed in warfare as well."

"Yes, I believe you are right, Picard. I've researched them well. What I didn't expect was, getting attacked at random by a small Romulan fleet when I left that unoccupied planet. Oh well, at least the ship is being repaired by my drones now. It should be done in the next few days."

"Would you like to feast with us in our dining area?"

Anthony nods. "Of course, Picard, we'd love to, just one question: How do you make your food?"

"We accomplish this with a computer, Kaiser."

"Interesting, we just materialize it using our Zentennolist energy."

Picard regards Anthony with astonishment. "Your people are strange indeed. Though you look human, your outfits and abilities speak completely different from that of a human. What exactly did your son mean when he said you control the energies of the universe and implement them for your uses, whatever they may be?"

"Well Captain Picard, my son exaggerates sometimes. We aren't all powerful entities, only The Most High is all powerful. We were blessed by Him to able to tap into the universal field and understand its workings. Using this understanding we are able to materialize things from thin air and convert the energy of nearby stars to whatever we may need. We can't make something out of nothing. We only use the energy of a nearby star to warp ships from the home-world or expedite repairs of a ship. The first law of Zentennolist Energy is this: all matter is constructed by converting existing energy from nearby stars to another form. Another way we can make what we need is to alter the molecular composition of something nearby and use the energy of said molecules to make something of equal or lesser value, but this may not work if what were are trying to convert doesn't have the same components. The result of such a conversion would be a crude form with half the effectiveness of the original item. I reiterate, something cannot be created from nothing. Only The Most High, Who is God, has this power. Also, some of our minor abilities include the ability to heal, halt the aging process of ourselves and others, and shadowspaceation. It is due to this power that we possess that we had to leave our previous homeworld of Tarareth IV. The planet also was dying and the tararethians there didn't want us to leave. They wanted to control us, like slaves. It was sad really, only a third of the planet's tararethian population, and we Zentennolists, left the planet before it was consumed by the Formythic Promenance."

"Formythic Promenance?"

"Forgive me, Picard, I've gone off rambling again. Forget what I just said about the fall of Tarareth IV."

"Very well, welcome aboard the Enterprise, Kaiser Centriany and Kilo Centriany, if there is anything you two need of me or my crew, just ask."

"Thank you, Captain Picard, I appreciate your hospitality. So, where would we feast at exactly?"

Picard smiles as he speaks, "Lieutenant Worf, please direct the Centriany family to Ten Forward please?"

"Yes sir," Lt. Worf turns to the Centriany family and motions for them to follow him off the bridge. Anthony and Kilo's eyes widen at the many rooms that greet their sight. Kilo tugs on his father's cloak.

"Dad, this ship is awesome, it's different than ours by a long shot."

Lt. Worf regards the child with a nod. "Correct child, the Enterprise is a unique vessel. To your right is the holo deck where you can make a simulated adventure and make it a reality."

"Wow, that sounds interesting! What else does your ship have, Lieutenant Worf?"

Lt. Worf turns to Anthony a smirk on his countenance.

"Your son is full of questions isn't he?"

"Of course he is, what would you expect? He is seven after all."

Lt. Worf double takes as he stares at the child and then his father.

"You train with a seven-year-old?"

Anthony regards the Klingon lieutenant with agreement as they pass the holo deck towards Ten Forward.

"Lt. Worf, we Zentennolists start training when we are six years of age."

"Intriguing, that's an interesting concept. I wouldn't expect a seven-year-old to know how to fight with weapons."

Anthony releases a chuckle as they enter Ten Forward and sit down at a table straight ahead of the sliding door. Lt. Worf sits next to them and nods.

Kilo's eyes widen at the size of Ten Forward and the computerized environment that is the Enterprise's dining and socialization area. Anthony places his right hand on the table in front of him and a blue light roars from his palm. When the light fades, two plates of ten inch long purple legs rest in their place.

Kilo's eyes widen at the sight of the dish and begins digging in. Lt. Worf trains his confused eyes on Anthony.

"What are those things?"

"Indorean claw-fang legs, a very nutritious animal on our home-world."

Lt. Worf nods as a chocolate skinned woman clad in a floor sweeping purple robe walks over to them. She flashes her dark brown eyes as she hovers over to Anthony and his son.

Anthony averts his eyes from Lieutenant Worf and spots the woman. He regards her with kindness as he examines her features. A smile caresses her face as she speaks,

"You're the newcomers on the Enterprise." She says shaking the man's hand. "My name is Guinan, I am the hostess of Ten Forward. I see that you already have some food, but I've never seen it before. I take them to be Indorean claw-fang legs, am I right?"

Anthony trains his eyes on her, shock decorating his features. "How did you know what I was going to say those were, Guinan?"

A chuckle escapes her lips as she speaks, "I'm an El-Aurian, we are sometimes known as the Race of Listeners. Being such we have empathic abilities. I can already see you and your son battling Lt. Worf. Though he won't fair well against your young child of seven years."

Anthony stares into her space black eyes, amazement in his own. " You are good, you even got my son's age right."

"Well, you were thinking that I would guess his age. So, I read your mind, Anthony Centriany, leader of the Zentennolist Empire."

A chuckle escapes the leader's lips as he and Guinan continue to talk.

Kilo raises his head to see the woman who's speaking to his father. Guinan, sensing eyes on her, turns to the child and back to Anthony. "And this is your son, Kilo Centriany. He's a cute little guy. You almost have to use your Zentennolist energies to beat the women of your planet off of him, don't you?"

Kilo's eyes widen at the woman, fear evident in his features. "H-how did you know my name?"

Anthony chuckles as he ruffles his son's hair. The child trains his eyes up to his father, his fear escalating as a snail. "Kilo, Guinan is an El-Aurian. She has empathic abilities, so there is no need to fear her."

The child regards his father with agreement as his fear vanishes straightaway. She nods as she faces Anthony's son and turns back to him.

"So, your ship was damaged when you battled the Romulans after leaving the system of planet Koraela. I'm sure you're glad no one else onboard your ship was injured when you went into battle."

"Yes, the only other person onboard with my son and I was Second Lieutenant Charles O'Harris. Right now, he's back at our ship, monitoring the drones' repair of it."

Guinan nods and a giggle escapes her lips. Anthony regards her with a confused glance as he speaks,

"What is it, Guinan?"

Guinan points to Kilo. "Your son's fast asleep, he's so peaceful sleeping like that, I can tell."

He turns to face his son to find the boy asleep with his head resting on his crossed arms. A chuckle escapes his lips as he turns to face Guinan and Lt. Worf. The Klingon lieutenant stands as Anthony lifts the sleeping boy onto his shoulders. He turns to Worf and the Klingon nods.

"I take it your son is tired. Well, I shall show you to your quarters."

Anthony nods as Lt. Worf leads them down the hall toward their lodgings.

...

Stardate: 66050.5 (Thurs., 01/19/2389, 10:22:48)

Anthony chuckles as his son and himself walk out to the garden of the Enterprise. Kilo's eyes widen at the sight of the different flowers, vegetables, fruits, and trees. For Anthony, he has found a friend in the Klingon, Lieutenant Worf. He chuckles as he thinks about how paranoid the Klingon was when they first met. To pass the time, he and Worf would battle on the holodeck any chance they could. The Klingon didn't have trouble battling him, but he wonders what will happen if he battles his son. He nods as he shakes his thoughts off and turns to his son. He had thought his son's being stuck on the Enterprise for a few days would be boring, but the crew of the ship has provided plenty to keep the child dignitary occupied and out of trouble. Kilo looks up to find Guinan smiling at him. She kneels down to the child as he beams at her. "You like the garden, huh?"

Kilo nods as he yawns. "Uh huh, this garden is beautiful. I've never seen such flowers before. This garden is almost like my Mama's garden."

Guinan nods as she lets the child elaborate. "Oh, your mother has a garden?"

"Yep, she doesn't have hundreds of trees in her garden, but that's only because we don't have a ship-sized sector dedicated to gardening."

The child cuts himself off as he yawns again. Anthony smiles as he walks over to his son and Guinan. He kneels down to his son, smiling.

"I take it, you're tired huh?"

Kilo regards his father with a yawn, confirming his question. Anthony lifts his son onto his shoulders, only to have the child fall asleep straightaway. Guinan regards Anthony with a kind tone as she faces him.

"So, do you like the Enterprise so far?"

He nods as she follows him to his quarters. With the child tucked away, he steps back into the hall with Guinan.

"To answer your question, Guinan, yes I do like it on the Enterprise. It was an interesting experience for me and my son."


	2. The Zentennolist's Fleet

Stardate: 66081.2 (Mon., 01/30/2389, 15:18:43

Kilo yawns as he rises from his slumber. Upon examining his surroundings, he finds Lt. Worf and his father standing in the middle of the room, speaking in a hushed tone. Sensing his son is awake, Anthony walks over to the bed and sits next to his son. After ruffling the boy's hair, he speaks,

"I take it you slept well son."

Kilo nods as he faces his father and the Klingon lieutenant.

"I slept good, but, um...did Lt. Worf watch me sleep?"

Lt. Worf shakes his head. "Not me child, I'm head of security on the _Enterprise_, I had two of my officers guard the room while you slept. Your father and I were talking together in Ten Forward."

Kilo yawns as he sits up in the bed, only to face his father and the Klingon lieutenant the moment he's comfortable. "So, Lt. Worf, what did you and my Dad talk about?"

"Just about our respective empires and what wars we've fought in. Your father told me that you can be quite the fighter when the battle gets tough. You're real strong for a seven-year-old child."

Kilo regards Lt. Worf with a smile. "Yep, my Daddy taught me everything that I know about fighting and using my Zentennolist energy. He and I are real good fighters, Lt. Worf. You wouldn't want to cross us on the battlefield!"

Lt. Worf nods at the boy's excitement. "Do either of you have any questions for me before I head to the bridge?" He asks turning to each of them.

Kilo turns to the bed sheets in thought, only to face Lt. Worf a moment later. "What kind of weapons do you use?"

Lt. Worf pulls his phaser from his side holster and flips its to stun before holding out to the child's view.

"This is a phaser, Kilo, it allows us change the phase of anything that it hits. It has two settings: stun and kill. When set to kill, it vaporizes whatever it fires at into particles. When on stun well, that's self-explanatory, it stuns its victim."

A chuckle escapes Kilo's lips. "That weapon is really weak against Zentennolist armor. It would take three shots before it even got to where it could cause us harm enough to kill us. Our main personal weapon, the T78E Hydroium Rifle, is twice as powerful as that toy you've got."

Lt. Worf turns to Anthony and back to the child, uncertain whether he should be impressed or offended at the child's weapons knowledge. Anthony chuckles as he pats his son's shoulder and turns to face the Klingon warrior.

"Lt. Worf, please forgive my son, he can get proud when it comes to Zentennolist weaponry. Also, don't worry, we aren't going to fight you or your crewmen. As I have said before, we are peaceful. That doesn't mean we didn't do our homework and adjust our armor, and weapons to counter basic weapons of any empire. We aren't invincible as you well know from our ship being damaged with the attack by the Romulans, but don't worry, we will not harm anyone in the United Federation of Planets. You have my word."

Lt. Worf regards Anthony with a nod. "Now I have a question for you: How do you think a fleet of your empire would fair in a battle between a Klingon _Bird of Prey_ fleet? How well do you think your son would fair in a fight against me? You and I have battled countless times already, we're evenly matched. I haven't battled your son yet though. I wonder if he is as good as his father?"

A chuckle escapes Anthony's lips as he faces the Klingon. "Is that a challenge, Lieutenant Worf?"

He nods and he unholsters his phaser. He gasps and turns to find Kilo aiming his Hydroium Rifle right at him. Straightaway, two guards rush into the room, phasers aimed at the child. Lt. Worf raises an open hand to the air, motioning them to lower their weapons. He turns to Anthony and Kilo who both nod as the child lowers his gun from Worf's back and stands next to his father. "I accept your challenge Lt. Worf, let's battle on the holodeck."

Anthony nods as he tousles his son's hair and faces Worf.

"I have two questions: One, where is my ship being stored? Two, are we near a star system by any chance?"

Lt. Worf relaxes as he glares at the Zentennolist warrior-family. In one instance they could accept a Klingon battle challenge and the next ask about their ship's storage place and whether they were in a nearby star system. "_Captain Picard was right, these aliens are strange indeed."_

"Well, Lt. Worf, are you going to answer my questions or not?"

Worf shakes himself from his thought and nods at eldest Centriany. "Your ship is being stored in the Shuttlecraft Bay, and I'm not certain whether we are in a nearby star-system."

Anthony nods as he and his son follow Worf to the bridge. As they enter the bridge, Commander Riker's voice reaches their ears.

"Captain, we're entering an unknown star system, the only read I'm getting is: The Imperial City. Wait, I'm spotting an unknown number of ships coming online."

At Commander Riker's words, a yellow light winks into existence. It shines blue as twenty diamond-shaped vessels cast off their cloaking fields, hovering one hundred miles in front of the _Enterprise_.

Captain Picard turns from the viewscreen to find Lt. Worf and the Centriany family standing on the bridge with him and Commander Riker.

"Kaiser Centriany, care to explain this? Those ships look exactly like your ship."

"Of course, Captain, what you are looking at is the Zentennolist Imperial Fleet of Righteous Cause."

Picard nods and turns to the view-screen. "Commander Riker, try hailing them. Use the same frequency we used when hailing Anthony's vessel."

"Sir, that won't be necessary, their flagship, identifying itself as the _Shadow of the Relentless _is hailing us."

"On screen."

Upon activating the view-screen, the image of a tree bark skinned woman clad green as the depths of the forests greets them. Kilo smiles upon seeing his mother's face. Anthony restrains his son with a gentle hug and low voice.

"Don't interrupt son, let her introduce herself to them."

Kilo regards his father with acceptance as he faces the view-screen.

The woman flashes her golden eyes as she speaks, "En voros Deos, I am Victoria Jacquez Centriany, Empress Caesar Executor of the Zentennolist Empire. May I ask why you are in the Zentennolist system of Orion Maxis?"

Picard nods as he faces the alien empress. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship _Enterprise_. We belong to the United Federation of Planets. We come in peace, we mean no offense or harm to you."

She regards Picard with uncertainty, but nods nonetheless. "I sense the presence of Zentennolists on your ship, could you bring them forward?"

Picard nods as he turns to Anthony. "She's requesting your presence Kaiser."

He chuckles as he nods at the Captain. "Yes, I heard her, my wife can be quite demanding sometimes."

Anthony sighs as he and his son step in front of the view-screen.

"En voros Deos, honey, how are you doing?"

Victoria steps back in shock. Upon recomposing herself, she speaks,

"Anthony, where have you been? It's been a month since you and Kilo left for the system of Orion IV. Now I come to find the two of you onboard a Federation vessel, what in Orion is going on here?"

Kilo steps forward, eyes wide, trying to calm his mother's nerves.

"Mama please calm down. The crew of the _Enterprise_ has been kind to us. They allowed us to store our ship in their cargo bay and they gave us food and lodging. They are really nice, Mama. Don't be mad at Dad, it wasn't his fault we were late coming home. We were attacked by Romulans. That was when the _Enterprise _came in and helped us regain our strength from the fight. We had already lost two of the three ships in the attack though."

The empress nods as she turns to her husband. "So, do you think we should make war on these Romulans, dear?"

Picard faces Anthony and taps his shoulder. He turns to the captain and faces his wife.

"Honey, if I may, let Captain Picard speak."

She nods and Picard stands beside Anthony, only to speak a moment later. "Empress Caesar Executor Centriany, if I may, I wouldn't recommend fighting the Romulans."

She chuckles as her eyes flash blue and return to their golden hue a moment later.

"I believe we could win in a battle against them, all we need is to either be in a star system or be near the Imperial Holy City and the battle would be ours. Don't underestimate us, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The Romulans only bested that fleet because those ships weren't within minimum range of a star."

Picard nods as he ponders the situation, a concerned frown illuminating his countenance. _"These Zentennolists are just like the Klingon."_

"Empress, if I may, why would you want to go to war with the Romulans if they haven't caused any casualties to your people?" Picard turns to Kilo. "You said two of the three ships were lost right?"

Kilo nods as he faces the Captain. "Yes sir, two of them."

"We're there any crew members onboard those two ships?"

He shakes his head, sensing the captain's worry in his question. "No, those two ships were unmanned. They were T67U Zentennolist Carriers, unmanned and controlled by the Imperial Guards on the Holy City."

Picard nods as he faces the empress. "Do you see Empress, no life was lost in the attack, so there is no reason to go to war with the Romulans."

She regards Picard with respect. _"This man can be an effective negotiator when it comes to preventing war. He would be a great ally as would the Federation. But allies are not what we make, we fight our own battles."_ "Captain Picard, you are correct, we shall not make war on the Romulans. Thank you for showing me this. Sometimes my bloodlust can get the best of me."

"You're welcome, Empress. Do you wish for us to return your husband and son to you?"

"That is their decision, Captain."

Kilo smiles up at Lt. Worf as he thinks, _"I wonder what Worf will think of my abilities since we are near a star system?"_ Remembering his promise to the Klingon, he turns his peaceful gaze to his mother. "We'll return to the Holy City after our battle on the holodeck with Lt. Worf."

Victoria smiles down at her son and nods. "Very well, En voros Deos."

With that, her face vanishes from the view-screen, replaced by the fleet and a small gray satellite encompassed by a blue aura. Picard double takes at the structure as he speaks, "Kaiser Centriany, what-is-that?"

A smile creeps onto Anthony's face as he speaks, "That is the Zentennolist Imperial Holy City Infinite Sacrifice. It is an altered moon with an interior area of the Planet Earth, your homeworld."

"How do you know of Earth?"

"I've done my research, Captain. Now, if you excuse me, my son has a battle on the holodeck with Lt. Worf, and I plan to watch." Anthony turns to the Klingon and Kilo who both nod. Lt. Worf motions for them to follow him off the bridge. Moments later, Kilo's eyes widen at the holodeck's technology.

"Wow, this is nice, we don't have anything like this on the Holy City, we just battle in the rear yard of our home."

Worf nods as he steps in front of a computer station. He turns to Anthony and Kilo once he has the environment selected. "Follow me."

Kilo and Anthony follow the Klingon warrior over to the blue platform and vanish in a shower of particles. A moment later, they rematerialize on a desert plain. Lt. Worf turns to Anthony and Kilo after examining the area.

"This is a holographic simulation. So, we can't be killed in this environment, it is used for training purposes. So, Kilo are you ready for our battle?"

Worf asks as a multi-holed sword-like weapon appears in his right hand. Kilo nods as he steps forward, his space black sword in his right hand.

"Let's do this shall we?"

Kilo nods as he eyes the warrior's weapon.

"What kind of weapon is that?"

"A Klingon Batleth."

"Nice, let's battle."

Worf swings his Batleth in the air and charges toward the child. Straightaway they are in a pitched sword fight. Anthony chuckles as he watches his son battle the Klingon warrior.

_"This is going to be fun to watch."_

...

The Klingon Lieutenant nods as their blades cross for the thirtieth time.

"You're good kid, not bad fighting style at all."

Kilo smirks as he steps back and screams forth. A white light encompasses him straightaway as he faces the Klingon.

"You haven't seen my full power yet, Worf! This is my full potential. By our battle's end, you will be begging for a long rest!"

He regards the glowing child with excitement as their blades cross again. Kilo back pedels as he brings his blade taught to his chest. He screams forth as black spikes roar forth from the blade. Worf's eyes widen as he attempts to block the spines flowing from Kilo's advanced form with his Batleth. He can tell he's in for a wild ride.

An hour later, he backs away, breathing hard. "End simulation."

Straightaway the desert area vanishes in white particles revealing the holodeck. Kilo exhales as his body returns to normal and he smirks at the worn out Klingon. Anthony chuckles as he walks over to Worf.

"I probably should have told you this, but my son is one of the best fighters in my Empire. The white glow you saw encompassing him was our most powerful form, the Consummate Master State. I didn't use the Consummate Master State in our battles, if I had, I probably would have sent you to sick bay."

Lt. Worf glares at his alien emperor friend, wanting nothing more than to stun him with his phaser. He shakes off his aversion as he speaks,

"Your son is a very good fighter. If he gave me a run for my money, I know he'd give the Romulans a rough time, especially in his enhanced form."

"Indeed, well, let's get back to the bridge."

Worf nods as they walk back to the bridge. Once on the bridge, Picard smiles at the trio.

"Lt. Worf, did the kid beat you?"

Worf regards the captain with agreement. "That kid isn't a pushover. His ability to fight is quite the spectacle. The Zentennolists are a force to be reckoned with."

Picard regards his lieutenant with agreement. He turns to Anthony with a smile. "Kaiser, your ship has been repaired. You may return to your homeworld when you wish."

He nods as he shakes Picard's hand. "Thank you, Captain Picard, you and your crew have been helpful to me and my son in our time of need. Your good deeds will not be forgotten to the Zentenolist Empire. I do hope we met again."

Picard regards the man with a nod. "As do I, it was a pleasure."

Worf nods. "Indeed it was, that battle was the best one on one I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome, Worf. Well, we shall be off. En voros Deos!"

At those words, a white light consumes Anthony and his son. When it fades they are no where to be seen. Picard nods as he spots Anthony's ship on the view-screen. He salutes them as the ship vanishes with a tear of the void of space, encompassed by blue light. He turns to Lt. Worf as the _Enterprise _prepares for a hyperspace jump.

"Those aliens were strange, yet kinder than most we've encountered."

"Indeed, Captain."

Commander Riker nods as he preps the warp drive. "Are we ready to depart, sir?"

Picard nods as he rests in his captain's chair.

"Yes, Warp 8."

With that, the warp drives are engaged and the _Enterprise_ is swallowed by the void of space.

THE END


End file.
